Montel Williams: The Dark Knight's Redemption
by Vack
Summary: This is story of Montel William's true crusade after his show got canceled and how he supported Heath Ledger  The Joker  He is.. the Dark Knight.


"WE MUST SUPPORT TROOP!" say negro man Montel Williem on he famous talk show montel wilhem. He get big cheer from crowd and he take opon he self to show foot of soldier dye in irak. this sad seen and everyonebody cry real badly. Momtel bring quests over to show suport for trop and HEATH LEDGER he best actor not gay fagot tome cruz, ok maybe 1 movie but that only one movie... dat like saying you kiss guy once and u now gay! LIE! it dont man u gay! It were just act so okay. Oh yeah he best actor in batman R.I.P. For real now. Momtel wilhem looked on soldiers dyeing and he look simpathy. After show he producer call he to office 2007. producer sey "Montel, u cant do stuff like republicam guy and support troop on show and sow politic scandal. all fumding come from democrat not replimcant. you go to far. I kn o u use be in marine den u go to navy idfk why but ya dats why u so pro war and stuff, but it not good for busines. i afraid u have show be cancel." Monetel respomd " FINE I GAT NEW SHOW FOX NEWS I BE GREAT SUPORTER OF TROP I NO NEED U FUNDING" he say this and then slam dor behim he and run out and cry but no let no one see he cry.

Memewhile at the legion of momtel house. "what i gon do, i aply to fox news but they say they already have they minataur quota fill and can no take more blak guy. I in beg trouble i hav no imcome and i ben live life in lamp of e-lux bbq sandwhich. my show cancel i can no afford morgige or espensive honda civic car or even 50 inch lcd! I must find way" montel in act of deipariton go to bank and enter bank pin and empty he bank account and try to sell all he had to try and get new job do some else. He even sell he lucky santa hat he save in bank for when he do mall santa job for charity. after this he got around 6 mil (NYSE exchange rit for santa at tim ~ 2008). Momtel invest first in onyx ring he see from finnish peopl he meeted on he show. he spend ~5.5mil to get like 100 ring to see when market btr. after 6 month price plummet cause no 1 want gay onyx ring so he get rid and cry. My last choice.. only option think montel wilim... if you been up at 4 am a lot... you guess it... IMFORMERCIAL! Montel haded to think for somesing dat he sell or watever. he think ok who watch tv at 4 am... o i kno.,, fat pepol caus dey delay the next day of misrble libe. Ok sinc i healtyh skinny black guy and pretend to b super hilthy they listen! they buy anythin i giv cus skinny guy is trust. also I surron me with white ppl so they trust more cause they see other white trust black i rich1! ok so now wat sell... wat sell... hmmm... Montel think on this 5 min cause this how long it usualy take to make up imformeralcial idea but hard part is make it look like it took long time to think up to imvester or something w/e idk. "i got! i sell blender that blend anything like fruit and i drink and become skiny like me cause dat wat i drink evry day I GENIUS. alos if dat dont work i get ppl to imvest into company i afilate with to protect ppl from credit card fraud and make up story that can get ppls scared and anything like taht can happend to them. i get girl who got cridt fried on internet cause she look at pron or something lol idk." Momtel use he only 500k left from fail merching and went to bank to get small time imvestment. montel then went to samclub and getted 500 $25 belnder and got some asian kids to paint over and rename it. Finally on he informetial... he made opeing scene of people jogging and being healthy and go to health food stor to pick up veggies fresh from like organic market for hippies. this make big appeals to fat peoples. i know first hand i been up dat late i see he entrust me to tell acurrate retlling on how he lost it all and became champion like dragon age 2 but theres better ending than seeing dumb french oops i mean olriesian hooker nun saying omg hawke gone. like wtf you play the game and expect a 10 year long journey and only get 7 WTF? i spent 60 bucks on that game i demand refund... (afte ri play trhough as mage though kk) merril is hot elf tho but i bang all and then marry merril kk.

so montel maked big moneys from he informercial and Oprah winfrey caught winded of this and imvite him over to her show cause she sucessful and isnt afriad of no ghost. She also invite other ppl like Riki lake phil donahue and gerildo rivera but nonone f'in craes. "so tell me guy how u all get along now that you lose ur shows and no longer as suceful as I me oprah king of talk shows whos people line up to smell my farts and lick my butthole. and I oprah who gives away free cars and attribute it to goodwill when it really is a facade put on by me to hide my true capricious nature (i think my drugs and buzz is wearing off brb.)

Ok i bak so ya oprah's butthole. so momtel was in navy and did no like being talk to this way unless it by other navy man lover guy so he repsonde in a furor "HOW DARE? I have know that i scuedful busimen with new show call live well with momtel! i make peolpe feel good bout self WHAT DO? u stel women soul! you make read book and make hate husbend u evil writch! Have at Tee!" but this was half in momtel mind because he knewed that insulting oprah would gib himself bad rep and his show get cancel again. so he really say " I do well thank oprah." Dishart, Momentel leave with tear in he eye but chin up hi.

unsuspectly though, somone saw at home on tv montel plight and hear ever so imflection in he tone of voice and it touch this person. whem montel walk out door this person arrive. whem everyone saw him face they all were suprise and face in awe more than when daniel is inane and see painting of alexpander and more so den when they getted free gas guzlle suv car..it were... CAPTAIN FALCON! He immeidately pick up famour couch gay kid tome cruz jump on and RIP it in half! Cap Falc go stand in fromt of Oprey and say "Show moves" and Oprah so scared she gain 10 pounds! she coul no deny this request for she no smell her farts anymore if she be kill by cap falc macho man who well know by now. U know why he so well know? U know Greek Gods? No don't say they just myth... they real... you know why they myth? CAP FALC KILL THEM ALL. Oprey comply and strat slowing up and down cap falc cock and rub on he buldge trhough leather spandex blue suit. Cap falc decide to relax and lay back but riki lake fat ass get in way so he PAWNCH it out of the way and it do 999% damage and riki lake fly away so that why u never see here again. Cap falc slap Opray around a bit before he leace and decide no kill her becau montel will gert more enjoy from see Oprah on Piers Morgan TOnight CNN and talk about gay sister and humlitate times for her. Some of you may ask well how cap falc know about piers morgan he come out in 2011 not 2010... well guess wat... HE SEE FUTURE he stole power from greek Gods goodfight. cap falc seed his work done and go back to pillage and conquesting other worlds and kingdome maybe united kingdome next idfk w/e dog.. i mean w/e some genius thinks up next. And so our hero momtel willihem still today can be seed on local channels scam unsuspecting fat viewers and he pride and honro restored by he good friend, but when he life fell in danger, he fell i should write this biograpy so people know what truly happen...


End file.
